Sun of Astora
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Given another chance to search for a foolish dream, a knight with a strong arm and stronger will ventures into a new land after his greatest loss. A memory of an old friend guides him forward to find his own sun. However, in doing so maybe, with such an incandescent spirit, he can become the sun this new world needs as Solaire, the Sun of Astora.
1. Rising Sun

I OWN NOTHING

If you have to ask me, someone that likes Berserk, Dark Souls, Bloodborne and now shows that he also likes League of Legends, why I do this I'd have to ask…

What the Hell is wrong with you?! This is Solaire we're talking about! I want him to be happy!

**X-X-X-X-X**

_Two knights sat down next to each other, the winds of Firelink Shrine gently making the red feather plume atop the helmet of one knight flutter._

_"__Brother… This will be our final battle soon. If that toothy serpent doth not lie to us…Perhaps we might still link the fire together, then?" One knight, clad in the armor of a true elite knight, rose his helmet up, a strong and determined voice coming from within his helmet._

_"__I… never got the chance to apologize to thee for thy valor... For saving me. That is." The elite knight begun, his voice hesitant as he didn't know how to say what he felt. His brother in arms if not blood rose his helmet, seeing his friend struggle to articulate his thanks._

_"__I was so alone then. So awash in the darkness, the pitch-black Abyss, I believed there was no other option but to…" He closed his fist, looking at a small sunlight medal, worn as the day above them was, yet a reminder of what he shared._

_"__I honestly believed at the time…you had to…" He couldn't bear to admit it to Solaire, his moment of weakness and fear of the unknown, of death. "Die…But it was thine warmth that reminded me. That even if I was a Darkwraith, thou were still my brother. My friend. And my comrade." _

_The elite knight continued, his thoughts coming out like a flood of water, much like when he had drained New Londo below them. He held out his darkness empowered hand, the red and black power his hand now possessed held a perfectly round sphere. With a single red eye open on it. _

_"__I was so convinced thou had to die…it truly came as a surprise when I was reminded, not through thine words, but…through helping me. I'd forgotten that…When thou did save me there and then. I swore myself to a soul who suffered in quiet solitude. To absolve my sins, and to sooth the pain of another. And I learned the powers of Flame, rather than Darkness." He held out his opposite hand, fire embracing it and gently coiled around his fist as he gently held the orb out over the cliff they sat upon._

_With a twist of his wrist, the orb fell far below them into the expanse below. To be broken and shattered far below._

_"__I swear to thee brother. We will end this and bring a new era upon all of Lordran. Not for a godling like Gwyndolin, not for Frampt, but for us." He rose, his hand gripping a straight sword tightly._

_ "__And, for our comrades, new and old. For the knights of Catarina, for the good people of Astora, for all those who have helped us, for all those who still believe in good. We are knights of Astora, and heroes. Let us shine the sun once more upon this world." The elite knight outstretched his hand, the sun knight next to him gripping it with a warm smile behind his helmet._

_"__We will do this together, my dearest friend. I, Solaire of Astora, swear to you. We will fight the good Sun Gwyn together, and end his pain forever. We will link the Fire as one, and make this world…Better than it ever was." They swore oaths to each other, and as one, they walked towards the Lordvessel far below them._

X-X-X-X-X

_It all felt like a bad dream of which he desired to wake up from. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Everything had lost the spark that once was what drove him forward. It just left him to ask himself if this journey was worth it, if it had been just a fool's quest for a goal that would never be achieved. Perhaps it was like the tale of Icarus, who once flew so close to the sun his wings burned, letting him fall to his death._

_How ironic…_

_And yet…_

_There was one that stood by him, a strong knight with a strong faith, a strong arm and, most importantly, a strong heart._

_The figure, clad in a blue tunic typical of an elite knight, reached to him. For a moment he wondered if there was a smile hidden in the helmet of the brave warrior who had extended a hand for him to reach, to keep moving forward in times of despair._

_Together, they battled against him, against Lord Gwyn, the fallen deity that would burn anyone in his path to ashes, this Lord of Cinders was the ultimate foe they had ever faced together, worthy of their combined strength. Blow after fatal blow fell on the towering final enemy they would face together as Warriors of Sunlight, knights who fought for all that is good in the name of righteousness._

_To fight against the one who they once idealized, who they believed had died a hero, it was as if mortal wounds struck their very hearts. Yet he and his dearest friend, they had persevered, through fire, through light, through shadow, through magma and dark, they had fought so many times together that every movement was in coordination._

_When he was wounded, his friend would protect him with his shield, darkness enveloping one hand with him behind it and glowing balls of fire thrown at his opponent from its burning brother. When his friend fell back, he the Warrior of Sunlight stood forth, a valiant protector who cast lightning and parried Gwyn's blows with his shield so that he might deliver furious ripostes._

_A glorious end awaited Gwyn when he was finally beaten, fire and lightning surged forward and for a brief moment the Old King had an ember of his once great glory returned. _

_The once great god stepped forward and offered the victorious warriors a single nod. A king's respect, a warrior's regret, and a god's departure, he offered all he had left to them both. _

_It was when the battle was over, that everything truly started. His dear friend had linked the fires, and as the blaze consumed them, had smiled and told him that his story was yet to fully end. Through fire consuming his armor and his body, his souls light fed its hunger and desire. Solaire could do nothing but watch as his friend's armor was engulfed entirely in fire._

_Soon only a body made out of burning crackling flame was left, yet not a single scream was uttered as the Kiln was lit alight. The enormity of what they had done, the truth of what they had been promised revealed as a hollow lie, and the shock of watching his brother in arms burn all hit Solaire at once._

_He broke down sobbing, was this what he had fought for so bravely? Was this the price both had to pay for killing their God? He would be left alive, sent back to his world without his dearest friend, time would never remember their struggles together, nor would anyone care as long as the fires were lit. A cycle to bear repeating, a crisis that shall never end, for all eternity, Light and Dark would wage war for supremacy._

_The cruelty of such a monstrous fate was enough to bring a knight to despair. Yet, his dearest friend merely walked towards him, his body burning alight as the First Flame greedily devoured him whole._

_"__Solaire. Do not cry for this fate of mine, for it twas I who chose it willingly. I did this, so you may not be lost… I fell to Chaos, I fell to Shadow… in the pitch black Abyss it was your light that I saw and that which guided me out. Your kindness that I felt. Your bravery that I respected. In this hubris of mine, I forgot why I fell to begin with. You made me remember the truth, I fell because I wished you may live at my lives expense. Do not cry, I am unworthy of thy tears to begin with."_

_His dearest friend's words were rare, but always heartfelt, and always meant with the truth in mind. He could cry only harder than, for he was to watch his dearest and most cherished friend die._

_"__Yet it is not yours to go with me… I will send you away. To a world where corruption hasn't fully set, where hope still resides, where a hero like you may still dream… Solaire, my dearest friend… Farewell, and always remember I had a name…"_

_With the last sputtering embers of godhood that he had been granted by the First Flame, he touched Solaire's sobbing face, and…_

X-X-X-X-X

With a gasp, a brave knight woke up and looked at his surroundings. Green grass as far as the eye could see, mountains that could touch the skies, and a sense of loneliness. If a giant golem were around the corner, he'd feel right at home. Instead of making himself comfortable, he got up and took it all in while stretching his limbs.

He had his white tunic with his blazing emblem proudly in full display on his strong torso. His green duster still covered his broad shoulders, he still had his chainmail, armor, longsword, large round shield with the same emblem as his tunic, and since he felt the extra weight on his shoulders and the wind didn't hit his face as a breeze blew, he still had his cylindrical helmet complete with a fancy red feather on top.

To many he would appear as a tall and strong man with a strong arm, to others he'd appear as a fool, and to everyone he'd look like a knight in some need of fashion tips and perhaps thicker armor. Although if someone dared to get him to change his outfit they'd have to pry his armor off his cold, undead fingers, and then make sure he wouldn't come out of his grave to get it back.

"What a strange land this is…" he said in a soft, melodic and masculine voice that had cheered up his comrades in arms more than once, "Was everything I just saw a dream or a bizarre limbo? If so, how long have I been trapped there? Oh, dear me, if I am here then my dear friend…"

He tensed at the thought of his last battle, dream or not it felt all too real to be a product of his mind. The emotions, the crushing despair he felt before he stood on his own two feet like the proud knight he wanted to be as he traded deadly strikes with Lord Gwyn, none of that could have been fake. That, in turn, left many questions.

Where was he, and what had happened to the one brave warrior that risked everything to save him from madness?

"I cannot dwell on this misfortune any longer." He told himself, "If I am here, I have been gifted the blessing of a second chance to look for my sun. Yet I cannot allow this bizarre arrival to pull me away from the battle that brave warrior asked me to join in after all those hardships they conquered to reach for me, broken and dead of heart as I was." With renewed vigor he gazed at the horizon, where he knew the sun would rise up, "Where will the light of this land lead me to?"

Having asked that, he heard screaming. Not even thinking twice, just recently getting the sound of yelling in his eardrum, the odd knight already started dashing to where he heard the voices.

To his surprise, he found a group of knights in a small village, led by a dashing fellow with an odd spear and a bizarre set of armor that appeared to be made of the remains of beasts. As the warriors fought valiantly and shielded the villagers with their lives, the odd knight saw something else as their leader advanced towards the center of the village, where a well and a familiar creature resided currently.

"What beast is this?!" the spear wielder shouted as he held his weapon in both hands, slashing and stabbing at an Undead Dragon, characteristic for the putrid rotting hull it dragged around on half-skeletal and liquefied limbs, even from where he was he could smell its abominable purple miasmic breath, the stench unmistakable to all.

The dashing fellow managed to roll away from one of its many arms but watched in horror as it cost him one of his men. The poor knight cried in fear with actual tears as the creature crushed him under one paw, purple goop cloying inside its mouth before it prepared to melt him with a spray of poisonous acid. Instead of that, everyone saw a bolt of lightning in the shape of a javelin impaling the creature's wrist, making it shriek in pain and letting the knight go.

Finally, the dashing fellow turned to see the newcomer, "Ah, hello there." he said in his jolly voice, but gripped his sword and shield tightly in each hand while the monster turned to him, "Allow me to introduce myself as a friend of a friend of mine would…" he took his stance, shield forward and sword ready as he declared proudly in a way he remembered a father in love with adventure would, "I am Solaire of Astora, and I'll bring light to the darkness brought upon this land!"

"Solaire of Astora…you have my gratitude." The leader of the knights said, giving the man a polite bow of the head.

He was utterly surprised when Solaire chuckled merrily, "Shall we engage in jolly cooperation to slay that undead beast then?" He held out one hand to get the handsome man up on his feet, before he rolled aside from the creature's ferocious swing. In the same movement it took for him to jump up, he had already thrown another lightning bolt at the dragon.

Its shriek bought him enough time to step back further, holding out his right hand and giving a brief prayer to the Sun, his homeland, and his friend. As if it were the work of deities, the sun came out for a brief moment through the rolling clouds overhead. In front of the gathered soldiers and the radiant man, Solaire summoned light, sun, and prayer, and melded them into a massive crackling orange spear.

"In honor of my dearest friend, I will simply say what he always said when he smote an evil fiend like you… LET THERE BE LIGHT!" With that he hurled the Sunlight Spear, its radiance piercing through the miasma the creature spewed and smashing into its head.

"This is no ordinary man..." said the stylishly armored spearman. In a glorious golden explosion of crackling lightning and energy, the creature's head was obliterated with its body going the same way, its tottering legs twitched then fell over in a spray of visceral black blood.

The men and villagers stared at Solaire in awe, who took a moment to realize what happened, "Oh dear… I said cooperation, but it seems I went overboard…" he sounded worried, and was worried that he took the prize another man worked hard to earn. "My apologies, it was not my intention to take away your prey, I-"

"I believe you had the right, and you have my thanks for helping one of my men." The dashing fellow said with a smile. It truly didn't matter, the soldiers and civilians started cheering, bursting with joy at his victory. Solaire couldn't help but smile at the warmth and joy surrounding him. It seemed like he hadn't experienced such a thing for far too long.

"Hm! You are strong, very strong, Sir Knight. Might I ask who you are and where you hail from?" The jolly man asked as he stepped forward, holding out a golden hand with the smile of a true leader.

"I am Prince Jarvan Lightcrown the Fourth, some people call me J4, but I prefer Prince Jarvan or simply Jarvan to my closest comrades." The man wasn't surprised when Solaire earnestly gripped it and nodded at him, the knight taking off his helmet to reveal his face underneath.

A couple of ladies stared at the features of the knight of the sun for he possessed an extremely handsome and rugged appearance with a blond stubble and a short ponytail that flowed down to his shoulders. Solaire had a face that could make any beautiful princess swoon but what truly made it handsome was the sincere and earnest smile it bore as he bowed to the prince in front of him.

"I am Solaire of Astora, friend to any who call for aid, warrior of the sunlight, believer in faith, and one who is simply looking to find his own sun… and to uphold a promise he made to his dearest friend to never stop searching for his dreams." He declared proudly, the conviction he held in his friend and faith making Jarvan smile despite himself.

"At last, a man who still dreams in this age of ours." Jarvan said, sounding like he had found a truly rare treasure, "You may fight for something odd, but I will never tell anyone their dream is pointless, evil maybe, but you believe so truly in your dream… and your friend. I cannot, will not, shall not, besmirch the honor you hold in that belief. Welcome to Demacia my good knight, the land of justice and light."

Solaire let one of his characteristic merry laughs, "Hah hah hah… Thank you for your kind words, Prince Jarvan, but I'm afraid I cannot stay in such a land…" Jarvan was surprised that the jolly knight said it with a warm smile, until, "After all, my search hasn't ended, for it appears to have just opened another chapter of my quest to find my own sun. Brief as our meeting was, I am honored to have met such a good man as you and wish you great fortune in your journey. I'd be a merry man if I could stay, yet I cannot let my sun set down."

"So be it! I, Prince Jarvan, so declare that you may pass through this land unhindered and freely!" Jarvan declared this with a single word, his troops cheering alongside him before he warmly requested something of the knight in front of him, it was rare he met such a soul with a brilliant cast as this one, "I do request one thing my good knight, I request that you share a drink with myself and my own companions. I wish to hear the deeds you have done, the heroics you have achieved, the monsters you've slain… and of this man you so fully believe in, if his words ring so true in your heart."

Jarvan was nothing if not pleased to meet Solaire, so he invited him thus, a shining knight whose heart and soul sung of the light that made him stand proud.

How could Solaire decline?

With a merry laugh, the jolly man accepted, "Hah hah hah… Very well. I am happy to share my exploits with my comrades, shall I tell you of the great Black Iron Tarkus, my dearest friend, and the heroic Siegmeyer of Catarina? All four of us fought together at multiple points, our beliefs, and our dreams mixing together… We wished to fulfill our own stories, our own quests, our own missions… I miss all of them dearly, my dearest friend most of all. But they'd have wished me to fight on, to fight for my dream no matter what. And so I shall."

The pub was filled with merriment, laughs, drinking, a few drunken songs honoring the tales Solaire spoke of, and booze. Solaire proved to be a good drinking buddy to those around him, not just the prince and the soldiers, but also the villagers that wanted to thank him. Quite a few ladies were blown away by the fact he always kept a warm smile, soft words, and great modesty on his feats. He spoke in great detail of his friends' victories and quests and show great respect for those that perished in their journeys, but not once did he ever talk of his past in such a passionate way. Yet his search lead him to dangerous places filled with dragons and even a dangerous duel with two slayers.

"Was that man as big as you tell?" Jarvan asked with some surprise.

"His comrade was about twice my height, perhaps not that large, but he was still towering. And this giant I speak of carried a hammer the size of his companion's body and dwarfed said warrior by being at least twice his size. I could see why I was summoned to fight alongside my dearest friend. Ornstein and Smough, Princess Gwynevere's royal guards, were powerful, far stronger than any other foe we had faced together up to the point."

Hearing Solaire intently, Jarvan nodded, "Such a formidable duo… I am glad you and your friend managed to best them in battle, otherwise I wouldn't have found such a good drinking partner."

"Oh, I am inclined to think you're growing fond of me, dear prince." Solaire jested before he and Jarvan shared another laugh.

When the sun rose, Solaire couldn't help but gaze as it illuminated the horizon before slowly brightening the sky. He could also hear Jarvan talking to him to say his goodbyes, both knights now back in their full sets of armor. They shared a near brotherly handshake before parting ways, Jarvan back to his kingdom which he welcomed Solaire of joining while the reliable knight moved on to find the horizon and question where he could go from there.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

The Lord Of Pages and I were debating this fic idea for years, quite literally. We begun writing this around 2015 or such and scraped it a bunch of times. As time passed on, we kept this thing on a development Hell to rival Duke Nukem Forever. Okay, not that much, but still close enough to Daikatana.

Anyhow, we both love Solaire and wanted to see him in a happier adventure. All we have are separate headpieces which we're trying to piece together. So far we just want to do this for fun. All in all, this was a fun experiment to break out of the usual for me.

Part of the reason I decided to post this is because I'm praying for my father to get healthier. Chances are he can recover, so whether or not you're a man or woman of faith, at least give him a silent prayer. I won't ask for money or attention and none of you need to do anything for me.

Just...the idea of people thinking of him and wishing the old stubborn man that shaped me to be the half-competent mess I am today gives me hope. Thank you, and sorry for being such a sap.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Big Hero in Little Town

I OWN NOTHING

Say what you will, I love the Yordles, they're so cute, fun and even badass. Rumble's my favorite for his TTGL references with a certain skin.

**X-X-X-X-X**

After much traveling, Solaire found a cozy but odd place.

"What a lovely town…" the place made him feel at ease, it was truly peaceful and beautiful. It also made him feel big, because he was big enough to destroy a house if he stumbled on it.

But not everything could be pretty, "Give another step and you'll be smoke and ashes right there!"

The knight raised his hands, but not in fear, "I mean you no harm! I am Solaire of Astora, a simple warrior traveling these lands in search of something lost to his world. If you desire to strike me, so be it, I shall not hold a grudge against you for guarding your city."

The bravery and conviction behind every word, and the passion that carried them made the guard lower their weapon and allowed Solaire to see that it was a she. A very small she. She had blue skin, large pointy ears, wore a very odd sleeveless outfit that showed her midriff, sported large and cute yellow eyes, and a mop of short white hair.

She put down a cannon a few sizes too big for her, but she had no trouble carrying it, "Huh… For a man in a can, you sure talk big. Now, what're you here for, pal? Not many humans come to Yordle lands."

"Yordle?" Solaire echoed, before getting it, "Oh… I see, forgive my rudeness but I have never seen or heard of your kind before." She gave him a quizzical look but didn't look mad. How could she? He just looked like a clueless but well-meaning doofus… Perhaps if he were a Yordle she… Ugh, she shouldn't be thinking about dates with some of the rumors going around.

"I see… Well, name's Tristana, gunner of Bandle City, and someone who'd like to know who you are and what you're here for, Solaire… if that's your real name."

Solaire sat down cross-legged and nodded, "Fair enough. You've laid down your weapon to hear me out, I can only show my respect by being truthful to an act as kind like that." He smiled, "I am Solaire of Astora, a knight of the Sun, warrior of all that is good. My purpose for this journey through your city is to find my very own sun." She looked at him like he had grown a second head, making him laugh, "Hah hah hah, yes, I know… I get that look all the time. Foolish, is it not?"

She scratched her head, "Well, to tell you the truth that's not the weirdest thing I've heard around."

Solaire grew hopeful, "Oh? Are there perhaps other dreamers here? Magnificent!" he said, and if he didn't have his helmet on his smile would have blinded thousands with how bright it was.

Tristana stared at him for a while before a smile grew on her, "Ok pal, I will trust you… If you're in trouble, tell them Tristana let you through, but…" here she hefted her cannon over her shoulder, "If you cause trouble, I'll be there to kick you out myself."

Solaire nodded and got up, "With so much faith in me, I wouldn't dare to let down your faith in me, even more since it is a maiden's trust."

She giggled, "Just get moving, flatterer, before I regret it." He nodded and walked. As he passed by the streets the Yordle people stared at the man in awe, a few kids even cheering and running to him. Their parents tried to stop them, but one got to him.

"Whoa… that sword is cool…" a little boy, though he looked more like a white hamster in clothing with black spots over his eyes, said in awe.

"Hah hah hah… I do not understand this concept of being cool in this context, but I shall take it as a compliment, young one." He held the handle but didn't pull it out, "It is a weapon I've come to cherish for how many battles we've shared."

The citizens kept giving him cautious looks, but after that they didn't seem to think he was hostile. The same boy asked him a question that made Solaire smile behind his helmet, "Are you a hero?"

"I am a knight, but I fear my deeds aren't as heroic as some of my friends. You may call me Solaire of Astora, friend to all those who believe in their dreams, and the best friend to one who taught me something invaluable… Never stop chasing what you believe in, even if it seems far away, it can be reached one day." Those words made the young Yordle boy look amazed at Solaire before the man strode off, humming to himself while examining various wares and objects.

As he walked, a small but very strong looking Yordle girl noticed the knight with interested eyes. She was quite cute, with two long white pigtails and a look of wonder in her eyes. At her side was a ginormous war hammer easily bigger than she was, which she carried with surprising ease. Her body was clad in well-crafted armor that covered her entire frame, but still hugged her small but cute and feminine figure.

"That guy… he looks like the great hero I'm supposed to give this to… Hey! You!" Running straight towards the knight, he turned his head and looked down at the strong looking Yordle girl in front of him, her gaze being a little hesitant now that she was up close to him.

He bowed down to one knee, and took off his helmet to look her square in the eyes, his earnest smile making her even more hesitant now, "Can I help you, my good lady?"

"Uh… uh… yeah… Um… Man, sorry… It's a little weird to say now… But… Can you wield this hammer? I was told to give it to a chosen hero, who could save Demacia from a great threat with its strength." Poppy, for that was her name, was now embarrassed fully to tell the hero this. Inwardly she thought to herself in utter embarrassment and shame, _'You sound so weird now! He probably thinks you're a nut or something!'_

And then, he had accepted it, which shocked Poppy more than anything, and what amazed her was how he wielded it with skill and strength, "Hm… It is a very good hammer, definitely above and beyond the craftsmanship of most warriors. If I didn't know better, I'd ask if it was made by one of the Great Blacksmiths, those incredible forge-masters who use the legendary embers to empower their weapons."

Swinging the weapon carefully, and taking extreme care not to swing it too wildly or violently, Solaire weighed the weapon in his hands, it felt like… it accepted him as a worthy wielder, but at the same time…

His eyes caught sight of the earnest looking Yordle girl at his side, and how he felt the hammer wished for its true wielder, "Hah hah hah… Of course. I can wield this weapon with ease, but for now, I think you should hold onto it. You know it better than I, and I prefer simplicity."

He showed her the sheathed sword and shield at his side, "I see…" his words made her ears flatten in sorrow until he smiled warmly.

"Why not come with me? I would love a good companion at my side, especially one who wishes to find something in this strange world. Together, we can find your hammer its true wielder." His smile made her grin awkwardly, a little unused to such warm treatment, but that smile quickly brightened as he handed the hammer back to her before putting his helmet back on.

Pleased to find her weapon's "true" wielder, the little Yordle heroine followed him, both unaware of Tristana watching them from atop a building's roof. She had a small glazed bun hanging from her mouth and felt an odd spark of jealousy.

"Wow… he's a really weird charmer to make Poppy act like that around him." she swallowed her treat, "Why can't the male Yordle population be like him?"

"Where to look?" Solaire asked himself, before noticing a certain small boy walking to him, "You're really fond of chatting with me, aren't you?" he asked the child merrily.

"H-Help!" the boy cried, latching on Solaire's leg. The knight looked forward, trying to find what the little Yordle kid could be running away from, and Poppy readied her hammer.

And the problem was… quite small, "What's this?! Who dares not tremble before my presence!?" asked the problem in a high-pitched voice.

It was a Yordle, undoubtedly by his height. He was clad in a blue dark mage outfit which showed only shadows instead of his face, though glowing yellow eyes could be seen. His pointy hat, large steel gauntlet, magic staff, and everything around him made Solaire think of the wizards of his land… only smaller and, quite frankly, adorable.

The tiny mage walked to Solaire, the child moving behind the large knight while said man stared down at the creature, "Now, now, I don't think you should be so rough playing with a child."

The tiny mage scoffed, "The only things I play with are the hope of the innocent and the lives of my enemies!" he said with all the boom he could put on his voice, "Who are you to get in the way of I, the Great Veigar, Master of Evil!"

Lightning rained behind the small mage, which was odd considering it was a sunny day.

Solaire wasn't impressed, though. He had faced Lord Gwyn and that guy was intimidating already without being twice a normal man's size.

"What are you doing?" Poppy asked with a frown, her hammer promising pain to the tiny wizard. "Speak now or I'm going to start swinging, you're already on my bad guy list for being such a rude fluffy guy."

"You dare mock me?! ME!? I am the great Veigar you wretch, so bow down and accept my power already!" Veigar shouted, pointing his metallic finger at the knight Yordle, making her eyes narrow dangerously.

Solaire turned to Poppy, "Shouldn't we be worried about such hostility? I fear what would happen if such anger were to turn into aggression."

She shrugged, "Not really, this guy is a bit like a fluffy nutcase. I don't really think he's that dangerous but…" She held up her hammer and readied her buckler, Solaire rolling his shoulders out slowly with a nod.

"His antics are much too similar to a child's, dare I say it." he commented.

"How dare you?! I'll destroy you both in an instant, you pests!" Veigar shouted, ready to rant at her.

"Oh, sorry about that." Solaire replied, clasping his hands like someone at an office caught doing a small and inoffensive mistake, "Can we take this calmly?"

"We shall, when you both die!" Solaire saw it, and without thinking he rushed to the Tiny Master of Evil and caught him before he hit the floor, a small dart stuck on the back of his neck. Worried for the small creature's well-being, be he truly a master of all things evil or not, Solaire checked to see if he was alive… He heard snoring, which was like someone allowed him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Scouts honor… I don't kill people who don't deserve it."

From the shadows came a smiling being, clad in a green cap with a red feather and goggles attached, with a pair of pants, and brown boots as well as gloves. The figure screamed 'plushie' to a degree with its warm fuzzy looking body, its tuft of fur, and its raccoon like face with a paired of closed eyes and a bright smile. But the eerie and forced smile on his face made Solaire hesitate, memories of Leutric the conniving whoreson and Oswald that sinister pardoner stopped him from greeting the smiling figure at first.

"And you are, my good sir…?" He noticed the simple blowgun already being hidden by the smiling Yordle, and he shuddered as he thought of the disgusting Blightown and its blow-dart snipers. With no small difficulty, he had traversed that place at great peril and just barely made it into Lost Izalith alive and healthy thanks to his trusty shield and a great amount of help.

He shuddered to imagine what might've become of him had his friend not… He banished the memory and focused on the smiling figure who had noticed his hesitation and seemed more regretful rather than upset.

"I'm Captain Teemo, Yordle Scout, thank you very much. I've heard your name is Solaire of Astora, right? I've been to some mean bush in my time, let me tell you about how bad the Kumongu Jungles are some time, nasty place those trees…" Teemo was nothing if not friendly, and slowly Solaire relaxed his guard.

He wasn't like Leutric, his vicious traits weren't his true face, just a part of who he truly was. The friendliness and genuine earnestness were too sincere to be faked, but Solaire privately knew he would never fully be able to lower his guard around the smiling Yordle. He and Siegmeyer had sworn oaths with their dearest friend to bring Leutric to justice any way they could for his crimes.

He'd be unable to fully trust Teemo due to memories of that foul serpent, but he could at least give him the benefit of the doubt and relax with him.

Teemo had sized up Solaire himself and reasoned that he was a good man and a trustworthy sort, which was why he was privately disappointed that the man didn't trust him entirely.

Poppy who had been about to slam Veigar sky high before Teemo's intervention was grateful herself, although like Solaire she couldn't lower her guard around the smiling scout. She hadn't been to Bandle City in ages, too concerned with her personal quest to find the prophesized hero, and thus she only knew how to handle troublemakers the universal way of beating them to a pulp, and little else.

"I think we should-" Whatever she was going to say next was stopped by an infernal roar, both whirled around to look at the forest surrounding Bandle City, many animals and creatures ran out of the forest, followed by a bright purple figure who rode a flying staff, a shimmering light following her.

Both appeared terrified of something chasing them, and what it was soon came out into view. A small pride of lions, or what appeared to be lions. They walked on two legs strangely enough, humanoids. They were bulky creatures, with strong arms and powerful legs, manes of black fur, black clawed hands, and muscle enough to make them a fearsome opponent to face unarmed let alone with weapon in hand.

Clad in crude but effective armor consisting of cuffs, a waistcloth appearing somewhat like a skirt, and a cape. At least one golden lion had a headdress. They would appear imposing even were it not for their casually wielding massive great axes in their hands. Every Yordle ran away at the sight of such frightening brutes.

Their furious howls filled even Solaire with some dread, what caused him more worry was the fact that they seemed utterly resistant to the painful purple bolts the figure shot back at them. He could sense the magic they contained, and yet they took no visible harm from those purple shots.

"It seems we will already test our strength together then my dear friend." He forced aside his worry and smiled at Poppy, the Yordle girl gulping but readying herself regardless as the lion warriors came running towards them upon them noticing their gaze.

If anything, their howls became more ferocious, their sharp fanged maws salivating with pure rage and desire to tear them to shreds. And they tried to take a bite at the small sorceress. Solaire knew it had to be a she for the long hair, facial features, voice, and the fact that Teemo had cried at her to be careful.

"Lulu, watch out!" the scout shouted, readying his blowgun to knock one of the monsters swinging his axe at the girl. She gave a gasp when instead of having her head in his hand after decapitating her, the humanoid beast had a lightning spear nailed through his palm.

Solaire had arrived with Poppy by his side, his shield parrying a blow from two axes and her hammer knocking back another beast, which gave two steps back with blood dripping down its face.

"First that rotting monster, and now you… How many more monsters will strike this land?!" Solaire grunted, giving a step back, forcing his two enemies to backpedal.

Every Yordle in the streets marveled at the man's strength, greater than any human they had seen. Solaire managed to push back his enemies, making them stumble back while Poppy twirled her enormous hammer around, knocking another backwards. The beasts roared at him, holding their axes with both hands. Solaire and Poppy mimicked this, with Solaire putting his shield on his back.

"Heads up!" Tristana's voice warned them as she fired, knocking back another of the beasts. She chuckled, "I can't believe I made that joke."

Solaire for his part rushed to his enemies, steel meeting steel in a clash. Both him and the beast before him were in a stalemate until the knight spun around, dancing around his enemy and their axe, and brought his sword down on their neck. As the lion head fell down, he didn't stop and managed to cut right into the torso of the other beast he had faced, barely doing so before it brought its axe down on his shoulder.

Poppy's strength resulted as extraordinary as Solaire's as she jumped over the one she had made bleed before, and brought her hammer down. Not only did the two weapons meet, but hers broke the beast's in half before caving its face in, killing it quickly.

Before one could get to her, Tristana had fired an explosive round, nailing the monster right in the face. It staggered back, stunned but still clinging to life, until a poisonous dart met its mark on a soft spot on its neck. The beast barely growled when the venom started to destroy its muscles and slowly but surely suffocated it as it reached the creature's heart.

Seeing this the one with a headdress grabbed one of its downed companions' axes, wielding one in each hand with no effort. Solaire decided to give the leader as much honor as he deserved and got his shield out, his sword in one hand and his trusty shield in the other.

Prowling forward, the creature whirled both axes in an arc, slamming them brutally against his shield arm and driving him back in a flurry. Throwing his arm back in a flawless parry, Solaire caused the Lion Warrior to stumble back until it saw what he was hiding.

Leaping from behind him, Poppy slammed her war hammer down, and crushed the creature's skull. More than that, it caused the ground behind to explode out, rubble and dirt flying up in a line along with blood and gore. She landed down in front of Solaire who merely patted her shoulder.

The Yordle girl smiled with a bright grin at the knight behind her, "Thanks Solaire! You really are a great companion!"

"Hah hah hah… you still finished it off on your own, I just gave you the opening."

He smiled brightly behind his helmet, Tristana walking up to him calmly and patting his wrist – he was a tall man even among normal humans – with a cheeky grin, "Not bad Solaire, you're pretty damn strong!"

Poppy gained a slight frown at seeing her fellow Yordle act so casually next to the warrior who she admired, so she let loose a soft cough and got in between the Megling Gunner and Solaire, "What is your next move, Solaire?" Tristana arched a brow at such actions, but let it slide, "You might want to-"

"Veigar!" The warriors looked as a red and purple blur dashed past Teemo, knocking the fuzzy Yordle flat on his back to reach the mad wizard. Lulu then started to shake him by the lapels, "Come on, Veigar, you made me feel some yellow in my tummy when you told me there was odd magic in the forest! I went to get some of the black there, but it just made those ugly men appear."

As expected, the unconscious tiny evil wizard said nothing.

Teemo turned to Solaire, "I know you must be most dumbfounded, Solaire, but try to be patient. Lulu here is kind of…"

Tristana intervened, "Crazy? Out of her mind? Marching to the beat of her own drum? I can keep going, by the way."

To their surprise, Solaire chuckled, "It is fine. To see such energy and care in an innocent young maiden is quite refreshing. I can tell there is purity in her, despite her questionable company of one admittedly smaller than normal master of foul evil things."

Tristana stared at him blank-faced, "I knew you were weird, but your acceptance for weirdness is too damn high."

"Tristana!" Teemo scolded her before turning to Solaire, "Sorry about that… Perhaps it should be better if you leave. We need to question Lulu about those monsters. If they got here, it's bad news for us."

The knight of the sun crossed his arms, "Would you like to hear my point of view?" Teemo stared at him but eventually nodded, "To my comprehension, these beasts cannot have arrived by conventional means considering you and Tristana are guards here. I do know all defenses are never perfect, but for these many to have appeared there must exist a path for them to have arrived."

Poppy caught on, "Wait, are you suggesting someone let them in?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disregard the possibility, but I'd like the thought to perish. I can see even Veigar cares for at least one fellow Yordle, whether it was for selfish reasons or not." Everyone stared at him like he had grown a second head, making him laugh, "Hah hah hah. Sorry, I guess I grew so used to Bandle City's friendliness daring to think any ill will could come from here is an alien concept."

"Hey, flattery accepted." Tristana said with a smirk, "And seriously, watch out what you say… You could steal a girl's heart."

"Tristana, please." Teemo pleaded with a nervous glance.

The gunner smirked, "Hey, I already got enough guys behind me, I don't want to start odd rumors about me being after some stranger. I'll enjoy the life of a bachelorette while I can."

Solaire decided to joke, "A pity, then. A lady as spirited as yourself would be the most pleasant of companies."

"Poppy wouldn't mind, perhaps." Tristana jabbed.

The pigtailed hammer wielder glared, a tint of red on her cheeks, "Well, I at least know proper manners, even if they have to be taught the hard way."

Teemo sighed before turning to Solaire, "What do you plan on doing, then?" he really wanted any possible fight to end before it started.

Solaire looked where the creatures came from, "I shall explore the origins of this invasion. Whatever has caused it may strike again, and I'd like to thank this city's hospitality by lending a friendly hand."

Teemo beamed, extending his hand to the knight, which made Solaire kneel so he could shake it, "Then Bandle City shall always welcome you here, Solaire of Astora."

Solaire let out a jolly laugh, but it was cut short when Poppy grabbed his tunic to look at him in the eye, "You're a man of your word, so I shall follow you in your quest and perhaps find the master of this hammer."

Solaire had a placid smile on his face beneath his helmet, its happiness was so intense that everyone could feel it, "Ah, jolly cooperation. I cannot believe how much I've missed to engage in it with another wanderer. Well then, shall we be off to find the truth to this mystery?"

Thus, they made their way through the path the beasts cleared, ending up in a garbage dump. While Poppy frowned at the sight, Solaire was intrigued seeing many strange metal structures not even his wildest imaginations could make. Before he could ask what some of them were, they passed by a small house, on one side there was someone.

"Huh, you're a really interesting guy… for a human." Leaning against a wall with a large twig in his mouth, a blue furred male Yordle was watching Solaire walk with Poppy and inquire about the situation. Said blue Yordle had a Mohawk, orange eyes, and a strange outfit resembling a mechanic's outfit save for having gloves and goggles over his head. Surprisingly enough, the little guy was smaller than most of its kind.

"Hm?" Solaire stopped when he noticed the Yordle's gaze upon him. Poppy turned her head curiously as they saw the Yordle stagger back briefly, surprised they noticed him, before he straightened his back and glared at Solaire in a challenging manner.

"Yeah, I was looking at you, what of it humie?" He asked with a harsh glower, Solaire merely walked over to him, then held out his hand warmly.

"Nothing my friend. I simply curious as to what about me caught your interest. After all, I'm just a man seeking to find my own sun."

"What?" the Yordle replied with a shocked expression.

"Hah hah hah… Does the fact that I still dream surprise you? Well it shouldn't, my dearest friend once told me. 'Every dream is great, no matter how small or big you are, if you can still dream than you can still have faith in that which you care for.'" Solaire's earnest smile, somehow visible behind his mask, made the small Yordle grimace.

"Damn… Just bug off humie, I'm not gonna simper up to you like a spineless dog, I ain't selling my pride for nothin'."

Solaire merely looked even more pleased if that was possible, "If you can have pride for something, then be proud of what you are determined to accomplish. A man without the drive to move forward is one who needs a hand, but one who needs to persevere. I myself have pride in my foolish dream and those who believe in it with me."

"Does everything you say have to be so flowery? What're you even here for?" the irritated male Yordle asked, nearly snapping at the man's hand.

Seeing there would be no handshake, Solaire retrieved his hand. Poppy stood forward with a narrowed look in her eyes, "Have you perhaps seen some strange creatures roaming around, Rumble? They look like a human bred with a lion and a half-giant."

"Only strange creature I've seen is feather-head over there. I think his head must really be stuck in the clouds if he-" the echoing sound of a metal clad fist against furry Yordle noggin made the tiny male wince with small tears in his eyes, "Dammit, woman, what did I say to offend you?!"

"Solaire is a better man than you! If he can still believe in dreams, then what are you supposed to believe in?! You seem cynical and beaten down, so why not stand up for what you believe in rather than complain about things?! You-!" Poppy's angry speech was stopped by a single gauntlet clad hand touching her shoulder, she turned to see Solaire shaking his head at her silently.

"You can never reach someone who doesn't believe with words. You should show them that one can achieve their dreams with actions. Rumble, was it? I believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I am Solaire of Astora, a simple knight who was given a chance to find his dream by one who truly believed with him. I am a warrior of sunlight, a man who fights for the sun and its light."

Rumble rubbed his head with a glare, then looked away with a reluctant grimace, "Whatever… Look, I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary lately. Those lion things that Tristana and you all beat are new here. I guess I've seen something weird if you must know… I saw a chest appear one day outside Bandle City, no one opened it and that jerk Heimerdinger took it away, but it was really odd when it first appeared. It just sat there at the edge of the city against one of the buildings, and I don't know why… but I told all the kids not to touch it no matter what, it just felt wrong to me. Something about it creeped me out."

"A mimic here? That bodes ill indeed." Solaire mused to himself seriously, making Poppy look at him curiously, he gasped then nodded at her, "Ah, mimics are terrible things indeed. Disturbing creatures that masquerade as chests so they can lure in unwary adventurers before they devour them. I'm glad you told people not to touch that chest… they are horrible creatures."

That's when realization hit them, and all three took off running, Rumble speaking first, "Dammit, that jerk may be a sellout, but he doesn't deserve to die like that!" he noticed the two following him, "Wait, why're you following me?! Do you even know where he's at?"

Solaire chuckled, "I'm afraid not. But I am glad to see someone so eager to help another."

Rumble growled, "I'm just getting ready to keep that thing from hurting any Yordle around it! If you want to find him, go east from here and keep going straight. You shouldn't miss it."

The group parted ways with Solaire dashing forward and Poppy, surprisingly, following him closely despite her size and large war hammer. They arrived at a workshop, strange steel structures jutting out with the sound of metal moving inside. Solaire arched a brow at the sound of something unnatural in the place and, cautiously, knocked on the door. He had to get down on one knee, though.

A high-pitched voice came out, "What awful timing. I was just about to… Never mind, I shall keep my manners." Out of the door stepped a Yordle in a white coat, wearing a pair of goggles, and with a curly afro-like hairdo that made it look like his brain needed a bigger skull to fit in. "Oh, are you here in behalf of Prince Jarvan? I am sorry to inform you that my research regarding his findings is still on its first stage and so far-"

Poppy put a hand to his mouth, "Listen, we need to know if you have a chest that oozes pure evil or something along those lines."

The smart looking Yordle huffed, "Well, how rude… But yes, my dear, I have in my possession a chest that emits perhaps the most fascinating life signs I've ever found." The goggled Yordle stepped to the side, letting everyone see a large table with a tightly chained chest on it, squirming, "Nothing to worry about. Those chains are made of a reinforced alloy made of the combined qualities of the most efficient of steels such as-"

Whatever Heimerdinger wanted to say was cut short by the sound of something breaking.

Everyone turned to see a link on the chains snapping off, "There is the weakest link as the saying goes." Poppy said flatly.

Heimerdinger stepped back as the mimic started to convulse violently, with Solaire snapping him out of his stupor, "Should we fight here?"

"A very simplistic but quite satisfactory and necessary response, yes." The goggled Yordle said, "Though I am currently lacking any offensive equipment for this moment of need, which is why I shall ask you a favor in either subduing or terminating this subject."

The mimic finally revealed itself, opening itself to show a sharp row of needle-like teeth on its mouth, a long hanging tongue about the size of the average human ten-year-old and arms as long as Solaire was tall. Its tongue and mouth were large enough to ensnare and then swallow a Yordle whole. Heimerdinger's roof fell when the creature jumped out, revealing a humanoid body of about nine feet tall with long limbs, no sign of a gender, long fingers capable of grabbing, and its large chest for a head wide open. Nearby Yordles gave out startled cries and yelps at the towering figure, which even Solaire had to look up to.

Poppy spoke up, suppressing a shiver as the mimic salivated, "You're familiar with this creature and you seem to find monsters to fight every turn you take…" she told the knight, "Do you even get a break?"

"Those moments of relief are much cherished because of how rare they are." He told her truthfully as they readied their weapons with Solaire readying a lightning javelin.

The mimic rushed at the two armor clad warriors, opening its maw. Before they could react, someone beat them to the punch quite literally, "Hey ugly, pick someone your own size to fight!" Rumble roared as he mounted what Solaire would describe as a giant bucket with metallic legs and arms, pulling out trinkets he had never seen. The mechanical contraption was at least as big as the mimic, and Rumble controlled it with ease. One of the arms, which had a spiked steel ball, which smashed into the side of the monster's face.

When the mimic fell, Rumble had a chance to turn to Heimerdinger, who was cheering, "Exceptional! Your timing couldn't have been anything but-"

"Save it!" Rumble shouted, "You knew that thing was bad news, and you still would open it up for those humies, you sell-out!"

"How rude, and here I was complimenting you." the goggled Yordle said.

Rumble sneered, "Listen, I'm not doing this for you, but the Yordles here, I'm just making that clear!"

Heimerdinger was about to retort, but his eyes widened, "Look out!" Rumble turned and his heart sunk when the mimic jumped at him, he was grabbed by its hands, the claws digging into his suit. The small furry Yordle gave out a yelp as the monster opened its large maw fully… before throwing him back with a lightning bolt spearing through its tongue!

He landed on his seat and saw Solaire rush at him, the sunlight knight readying another electric projectile in his hand, "I will apologize if this sounds like I am lecturing you, but do not let your guard down with these monsters. Mimics are deceiving by nature already."

The small mechanic groaned but grabbed the controls, "Don't expect me to say I owe you, because if that monster gets to you I will be the one to rip it apart."

Solaire smiled beneath his helmet, "Do I hear concern?"

Rumble returned the smile, knowing there was one, "Nah, I can take this freak down blindfolded."

"Then as a comrade once said, let's have at it!" Rushing forward, Solaire blocked a brutal strike from the Mimic in front of him, its punch knocking him back but buying time for Rumble to rush into it.

Whirling Tristy's mace arm around, he cracked its sparking countenance against the monster's chest for head, making it howl furiously. Its horrific and agonizingly painful noise heralded it leaping into the air, and whirling into a spin kick that sent Heimerdinger's equipment flying.

"OOF!" Unwilling to let it do any more damage, Solaire blocked its kick, which sent him skidding back and nearly topple into the wall. Poppy thankfully was there to steady him, the two nodding at each other quickly.

The super genius ducked down before scrambling to make a trio of turrets that begun unloading beam salvos into the creature. Holding out a massive hand in front of it, the creature let loose another pained howl before it swept an arm out, sending the turrets scattering.

"Poppy, now!" It turned about only to get a maw-full of lightning spear, Solaire ramming his glowing yellow blade into its gut, lightning jutting out and sending white disgusting blood spraying out. Poppy on the other hand slammed her hammer against its legs, making it collapse to its knees.

"DIE AND NEVER TRY TO EAT ANOTHER YORDLE YA FREAK!" it looked up slowly to see a flamethrower, the resulting inferno made it howl in agony until exploding into dispersing liquid matter with no clear owner. Solaire gave a start, his eyes widening behind his helmet when he realized something truly important in that moment. He was no longer undead, thus he no longer needed souls or humanity to function. Stepping forward, he picked up what remained of the Mimic's treasure, a single gold coin that made him chuckle softly.

"All of that for something so small… Truly, these Mimics are cantankerous creatures." He said. Poppy exhaled softly, while Rumble did the same as he finished torching the place where the Mimic once was for good measure.

Heimerdinger stroked his mustache in curiosity, murmuring, "An exemplarily unique creature, with a camouflaged form, and a powerful enough body to beat down prey it cannot trick into letting it devour them. It must've either been formed from magic or possibly otherwise, surely such a dangerous creature could not evolve naturally in a sane world."

Groaning, the smaller Yordle just muttered to himself in irritation, "Of course you're obsessing about a freaky thing like that. Whatever, hey Solaire… I just remembered something important. I did hear about some weird stuff happening in Noxus, and that place is nasty."

Turning around, Solaire looked interested as well did Poppy, his tiny companion eagerly asking Rumble, "Well? What was it? What happened, huh?"

Rumble scratched one ear, and told her with an irritable expression, "See, that's the tricky part, what I heard was pretty weird. It seemed that a bunch of weird giants have been raiding Noxian troops and travelers, they're said to stand taller than even a large tree, with stupid dopey faces, one eye, and massive fat bodies."

"Poppy, let's head out as soon as we can. I want to see these creatures with my own eyes." Solaire's warm smile made the tiny Yordle grin and nod up at her companion.

"Yeah! I want to see and fight them with you too!" the blue furred Yordle said, pumping his tiny fist up.

"You, Rumble, the most temperamental of Yordles, making an alliance with a member of the Homo Sapiens?" Heimerdinger asked, a chuckle threatening to come out, "Should I research for future probabilities of the atmosphere tearing itself apart and falling down?"

"Can it!" the Mohawk wearing Yordle roared, "If the rumors are true and this guy is this eager to fight them, then I'll show those Noxians why they shouldn't pick up fights with a Yordle to look up to."

Solaire for his part couldn't hold his grin, "Hah hah hah! What spirit! I am marveled to have found such passion and an even greater fighting spirit. Hmm…" he looked at Poppy and Rumble, before chuckling, "If this journey of mine ever finds an end, I'd like to ask you two a favor, only if it would not become a burden."

Poppy smiled, "Hey, you helped us a lot already, whatever it is just ask already."

Solaire shook his head, "I am afraid it may be too forward of me, and I do not want to be selfish. Or perhaps I am being shy around you?" the knight of the sun couldn't contain a brief laugh after that line, "Hah hah hah, I do beg for your pardon, I cannot ever tire of a nice little joke."

The two Yordles decided to not question the cheerful man. After all, a little quest awaited them.

X-X-X-X-X

Far away, though, two figures moving as one wondered something.

"Someone has escaped death not once, but many times." Said the first one, covered in fur, their face hidden by a black mask as this figure, a she, readied a bow.

"An interesting chase! I can smell how he's escaped our grasp!" the second one cackled, a ghostly wolf hovering above the first, also masked.

"Dead once yet moving, now walking full of life. His humanity is questionable, and yet…"

"I can feel it, almost like I were holding his beating heart! Oh, I have desired a hunt like this so much… However…" the wolf hummed in deep thought, "Lamb, it's like I've crushed him countless times in my teeth, but I don't think I've ever tasted his blood."

The Lamb petted her companion's head, "I felt it too, a peaceful embrace, like I were a mother holding her child. It is familiar, but it is also foreign."

"A fool who traveled in countless timelines like that boy, then? Or is he a fool given a second chance by the universe feeling pity for him?"

"If we are questioning this, we shall look into him, Wolf. Whoever this one is, he is ours to watch. And hunt, if need be."

The hunters two rushed off eagerly, bounding through the glade they were in to find and meet this figure who had caught their interest so deeply.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

I know some of you hate Yordles and some have a rather... deep infatuation with them. I won't cater to either side. I will, however, admit my friend The Lord Of Pages has a great appreciation for short-stacks in all media. Worry not, I won't care about pairing anyone with Solaire, but... Let's be honest, if he's not careful, he'll be drowning in a lot of fair maidens willing to sire his children. Every female Dark Souls player will attest to that.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Dark City and Bright Heart

I OWN NOTHING

I may have said this before, but I want Solaire to be my brother and my uncle and my father.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Noxus, what a miserable crap pile this place is… I never liked anyone here, they all seemed like massive jerks." Rumble commented gruffly as they passed the border to Noxus.

Thankfully there were very few guards who paid them mind, they seemed keener on preventing wild hordes of repulsive looking lizard like creatures getting inside. They resembled at best massive black newts with bulbous orange eyes, like a fly's, but if one paid attention they could see the much smaller real lizard face underneath those bulging orange orbs.

Solaire recognized the vile Basilisks from the Depths, and thus steered Rumble and Poppy clear of them. The three just barely got past the border without a hitch, only when he showed his strength of arms did the Noxian guards let him in and only then when he proved he was unaffiliated with Demacia. Rumble's clinking mecha paused briefly as the smaller Yordle fixed something inside of it to make it move smoothly again.

Taking that as their cue to pause and rest, Solaire spoke up, "This is a rather grim place, isn't it?" He asked Poppy who merely shouldered her massive hammer.

"Might is what makes right in this land." She said calmly. "It is a cold world where a chance for power is best taken as quickly as possible to make a name for oneself. Then it's a matter of one's children to hold that legacy or risk being forgotten."

Solaire was about to reply but Rumble spoke up, "You two been together for long or what?"

Poppy blushed bright red, "W-Watch what you're saying! I have only met him this day just as you! Why would you say such things to embarrass others?!"

The shorter Yordle picked his ear, "You just talked all fancy and finesse-like just like him. I'm just worried that sort of speech may get to me."

Solaire just took it with a smile, "Hah hah hah! I am unsure if my way with words may be contagious, but to hear it is something with finesse is flattering, my good friend."

Rumble grumbled, "Hey, I'm not here for you. Sure, I did want to tag along, but it's to find those monsters. No way am I going to let more of them walk into my city."

"A shame then." The sun knight said honestly, "Hmm… Perhaps I did rush things with my former train of thought…"

"What's that mean?" the mecha rider asked, while Poppy grew angry at how rude he was being.

Solaire decided to be honest, "Back at your city, I had been wondering what an experience it'd be to have such strong spirits as knights of the sun. Surely, only if it would please you."

Poppy perked up, "You mean to join you as a knight? That'd be an honor! A man like you who can wield this hammer… Whether we find another like you or not, I'd be glad to be by your side."

Rumble scoffed, "Hey, don't sell yourself out! He's still a human. They only care about us Yordles when we can be valuable to them." Poppy turned to him, eyes full of anger, expression stern. Before she could start swinging, Solaire's hand on her shoulder stopped her as the knight kneeled at her side.

"Do not feel anger, dear Poppy." Solaire's voice was as always serene and soothing, "Our ally is right. It was selfish of me to ask you two for such a thing, even I knew it back when the thought first entered my mind. That is why I wanted to wait and see if you two would be interested in joining my merry band, so to speak. I fear my own ambition got the best of me."

Rumble groaned, "Tch, don't talk like that… You… Ugh, you're guilt tripping me, aren't you?"

Sincerity came out of Solaire's mouth when he spoke, "I wouldn't know… I do not believe I've ever heard of a term such as… guilt tripping."

Poppy looked at Rumble with an annoyed look while the tiny Yordle just rubbed the back of his head, a little ashamed but not by much. She did know the guy for longer than the furrier Yordle, but it was hard to explain his habits. Perhaps at Demacia Solaire would feel at home, but even there he'd be questioned for his odd personality.

As Solaire turned back to the long road ahead of him, he saw something curious in the distance. A pair of darkly dressed figures fighting a small force of white clad enemies, "Painting Guardians… This is growing stranger and stranger, their ilk never leaves the cathedral that houses that painting…" Solaire rushed forward to aid the two fighters, Poppy and Rumble dashing after him.

Rumble let out a loud groan and irritated question, "Are we really helping Noxian bastards now? How is this my life with this nutcase…?" The figures in question when Solaire reached them were quite different from each other, an utterly stunning but dangerous woman with flowing red hair.

She had a pointed nose along with a long scar that went down her face, marring its beauty somewhat. Her very attractive body wore a combination of a black spiked jacket and top, tight pants, gloves, and multiple blades all over its surface. With a quickly thrown dagger she stabbed one of the guardians through its neck, then disappeared in a teleport to stab another through its back.

Her companion was an extremely stern-faced man clad in a concealing hood and cloak that seemed to have blades fused to the ends of the coat, with a blade worn over his right arm, and a brace of throwing daggers that he used with extraordinary skill, he was easily taking care of multiple painting guardians at once, but it was clear he was wounded and low on energy from the daggers sticking through his leg.

Solaire held out his arm and threw out a quickly gathered lightning spear that sent a painting guardian flying back, just as it meant to get up it was met with his sword impaling it through the stomach, ending the hollow like being's life with as much mercy as he could allow it. "Reinforcements?" the redhead asked, before noticing the Yordles, "Demacian soldiers?"

"I'm afraid I am not with them or you, for that matter." Solaire said, readying himself for a fight, "What I am is a Warrior of Sunlight, and I am here to aid anyone in need regardless of what you may think of me. What say you, my fair lady, would you like to partake in a jovial battle along us?"

She cracked a grin, "Jovial? Jovial is what I am when smearing Demacian blood on the floor. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I wouldn't be able to say even for my own life, yet I do not mind." He said before parrying a strike with his shield, "For this shield and sword will keep you safe, such is my oath as a knight of the sun!"

The redhead watched in awe how the jolly knight took a step forward and sliced his opponent's neck with a clean cut. The hollowed guardians roared at him yet Solaire remained firm and gave a step forward, no fear in him. While many would have thought him a madman, the two could see he meant what he said with all his heart. It wasn't a man that tried to feel better doing the right thing, it was a man that truly believed in good. It was that kind of man who stopped another guardian's charge with his shield before cutting off its head with his sword to protect two strangers.

And it was that man that death itself was looking for, "At ease, Wolf…" Solaire's eyes widened when a rain of arrows fell on the battlefield. He quickly ran back to the Noxians and Poppy, using his shield to cover all three. They looked at him in askance, even though the Painting guardians fell over one by one, they didn't see anything happen.

"Rip, tear, crush! Lamb, let me grind him against my teeth!"

"Patience, Wolf, he's… interesting."

Solaire arched an eyebrow, "I keep finding people interested in me. While I'd like to think I'm a handsome fellow, I don't think earning my affection is what you're after." Everyone stared at him blankly, "Forgive me, I am too fond of that joke."

"Who are you talking to?" Poppy asked him bluntly, looking concerned. "Are they invisible?!" She spun around, gripping her hammer with a gulp.

Solaire looked concerned, "Can you not see them? They are right there!" he pointed forward where Wolf was looming with drool pouring down his toothy mouth.

Lamb continued walking slowly towards him, humming softly. "Hmhmhmhm~" With every step, the distant figure grew until she towered above the knight. To his credit, Solaire did not waver and only looked more determined as they approached. Lamb reached out with one hand…and touched his chest. He didn't gasp, die, or fall over. Shocking her immensely.

Wolf voiced her thoughts, "…what? You are! Hm?" She touched him again. Her hand gripping her bow before he lightly pushed her hand off his chest.

"Please. I am on a quest you two. Ahaha…I must find my own sun." he said softly, giving them both a nod.

"A sun? Look above you! It's right there!" Wolf jeered.

Solaire shook. his head," That sun is not my own. It is a kind and resplendent father, but it is not the one I seek."

"Avoid jokes and tell me, why are you back to life?" the lamb asked calmly.

Solaire casually took off his helmet to give the duo a friendly, warm grin, "To have the second chance I need to find my sun." The Noxians looked at him as if he had grown a second head since he talked to nothing and nowhere. Wolf opened his maw in confusion with his best impression of arching an eyebrow seen in his eyes, and Lamb merely tilted her head, "Hah hah hah… It may make no sense to anyone but me, and I may be called a fool for it, but it is my only goal and purpose for this life. Something so simple and foolish that somehow someone saw it fit to take me out of the misery I once felt for failing my goal."

"A sun to find as your very own…" Lamb said.

"A fool like him should die a fool's death, right into my jaws!" Wolf shouted, lunging at Solaire who brought up his shield to clash against his gaping maw. To everyone watching, it seemed as if he had been stricken by an invisible blow. His heels dug into the dirt and they could see and hear the struggle was real.

Katarina whirled around, growling, **"**Leblanc?! Is that illusionist here!? Talon!"

Her companion shook his head fiercely, "No…The gift we were given indicates that she's not present…this little gem would glow if illusions were used…" They stared at a small green stone atop a golden and bronze shaft, a Ward Stone. Courtesy of that strange Yordle mage with the purple hair and the pixie at her side. She had sold Talon it for a box of chocolates, some wood dust, and paint.

"I can't see a damn thing…or smell anything…and Tristy's sensors are coming up blank! Hey! Solaire? Can you see anyone?!" Rumble slammed his fists down, whirling about as Solaire stared at the tall and very imposing figure in front of him.

Lamb towered above him, standing at the height of Gwyn if not a few feet higher. With her elongated and feminine body, she presented a slender and elegant form that reminded him intensely of Gwynevere. She notched an arrow without warning and pointed it at his head. Staring at him with those eerie blue eyes that took him in his entirety.

And Lamb surprised Solaire by stopping her partner with one outstretched hand, "Aren't you curious, Wolf?" the large ghostly canine stopped his charge, looking at her, "A sun, how does he plan on finding it? Will he die at ease from my arrows and your fangs if he were to find it? I'm curious… a goal that brought him away from our kind of grasp and yet has kept him in it. I'd like to see it."

Wolf was simple-minded, "If it makes tearing him apart easier, I'd like to see how little resistance he'd put." Solaire was about to retort he wouldn't go down easy, but they replied in unison, "We'll join you!"

"I...beg your pardon?" he asked.

Wolf chortled a deep, throaty, nasty laugh, "And when that day comes, I will chomp and bite the life right out of you regardless of your choice! For now, this amuses us more!"

"Who is he even talking to?" Katarina asked flatly, wondering this now at last.

When the Noxians turned to the Yordles for an explanation, Rumble shrugged, "Don't ask, we just joined this nut."

Solaire stepped back and, unsure of what else to say or do, turned to his friends, "It seems our new acquaintance wants to see our journey as witnesses."

"You're...you're not kidding?" Rumble couldn't wrap his head better around that, the man was telling the truth as simply as he could.

"I see…" the hooded man said, "He's not one to attract others with strength, but something more. It is something not seen in Noxus, or even Demacia. Those two are right, he is interesting."

"This is getting repetitive." Solaire said, "Making new friends only to fight enemies not long after. I feel like I'm back at the place I met my greatest ally." He chuckled, beaming under his helmet.

The Painting Guardians were undeterred even with the additional ally and continued to fight violently. The battle went as well as one would expect, give a man who managed to get to Lord Gwyn with a good friend enough time, the painting guardians went down fairly quickly once Kindred had offered their aid. Lamb and Wolf made short work of the last few white clad guardians, Wolf's teeth gnashed once, twice, and thrice before the final guardian collapsed before him. To the onlookers, it seemed that an invisible force had cut the strings of the guardians facing them.

Poppy felt a chill run down her back, just what had Solaire been talking to all this time?

Solaire's jolly laugh made everyone stare at him blankly, though Poppy had a few words, "Is it strange that I'm getting used to him being this… bizarre?"

The redhead cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention, "I guess I should thank you, at least the ones that helped us willingly." She gave the Yordles a half-glance before turning fully to the radiant knight and bowing her head, "You're welcome to Noxus under the care of my family's name, the Du Couteau owe you that much."

Solaire was beaming under his helmet, "I thank you greatly. Although, should you ever need my aid again in these lands, you can summon me with this." He gave her a familiar item he handed to a very dear one, not the same one but a copy, "Use this to summon me as a spirit, cross the gap between the world, and cooperate as good comrades."

"Too nice, you're being too nice to Noxians of all people!" Rumble shouted, shocked of what he was seeing the man do, "Have you lost whatever mind you had inside that can on your shoulders?!"

Solaire chuckled, "I do not mind. They gave us their permission to cross this land, so I gave her a token of my appreciation for it. To earn someone's trust one must do better than take from others."

The hooded man stared at him, analyzing the knight, "No Demacian would be this kind, and yet he would trust us despite the reputation his allies gave us. He is either really dumb, or incredibly smart."

The redhead heard him, "What do you mean?"

"That's not just an appreciation token, it's a sign of good faith beyond negotiations. This guy wants to become friends with us, and in doing so… well, you gave him your permission to cross, and he offered his friendship without a second thought. Surely you can see what this means, milady."

Katarina chuckled through her nose, "So what? If that bird bastard wants to use this to get to me, he better think twice."

X-X-X-X-X

Solaire was reminded of the dark corridors near the Abyss as he passed by the dark streets of the mighty city. All around him there was nothing but the weak and the strong, the former being the latter's food. He would see the warriors clad in whatever worn out outfit they could afford or steal from others, and obviously noticed their glares.

Said glares ended when they saw who the sunny knight was with. Katarina was a figure of great authority if her glare alone made everyone back away, not to mention having the archer lamb and her wolf companion close to him helped to make him even more intimidating along Poppy's hammer readied in her hands and Rumble growling at the humans with Tristy loaded and ready for battle.

"So, this is the land known as Noxus… I feel like I've been to this place before."

"How so?" Katarina asked.

"It reminds me of a place ruled by strength, devastated by the pass of time and some actions that sadly didn't do anyone much good." He then realized what he said, "Oh dear. I beg your pardon. By no means did I intend to disrespect you. Though, I ask you let me be honest in saying that, indeed, the people of this land seem to be…"

He struggled for words, but Talon helped him, "If you're going to talk about how they seem to lack a life, you're not far off. Here only the strong or the cunning survive."

Solaire nodded grimly, "So, it's a world where dogs eat dogs."

"Indeed." Katarina answered, "To get here was no easy task. My first job was to kill two generals from Demacia."

Solaire was stunned, "Prince Jarvan's kingdom, if I recall."

She was surprised, "You know him?"

Hesitant as he should have been, Solaire was always truthful to anyone, "I'm afraid to say it is so." His hand slid to his sword in case that would've caused a fight, "I aided him to battle an undead beast that was ravishing his land, but that was it. I have his favor, but if you are to ask me if I would side with him or you, I'll say I side for nobody but only one man and one alone."

Katarina was briefly silent, "You speak those words here, at Noxus, surrounded by its people, without any fear…" she stared at him intensely, "What man are you speaking of so highly here?"

"A good friend." Was Solaire's only reply.

Katarina lowered her head and everyone feared the worst… but laughter soon came out of her, "Ha! This man I must meet! Whatever makes someone like you so loyal means there's a good fight in them!"

Solaire chuckled, "Hah hah hah… Hold that thought for a moment, milady. I fear that your wish may be hard to accomplish. He is not someone to take lightly. After all, he beat a man that ruled over a kingdom controlled by darkness with fire and lightning. Lord Gwyn was the ruler's name, and such a man, while a sorrowful warrior, felled countless brave warriors that I'd tell are beyond me."

"They're big, they're really big…" Rumble whispered while discreetly putting down his mecha's weapons.

"What're you talking about?" Poppy asked while lowering her hammer.

"The size of his brass balls." Was Rumble's simple answer. In any other situation, Poppy would have smacked him, but she had to admit the tiny Yordle was right. Solaire could look at any beast in the face without flinching, and he'd always have a smile afterwards for his companions. It made the pigtailed Yordle wish more of her kin were like that.

Soon they made their way to a massive throne room where a man whose entire appearance reminded the sun knight of Patches, the hyena he'd never trust in his life. Unlike the obviously back-stabbing man, the guy before him looked the part of a leader. With his body covered in robes, and a black bird on his shoulder, he gave the image of an evil wizard. However, there was an aura around him that reminded Solaire of a half-raven half-human woman who helped travelers in their times of need.

Knowing he was the big wig by Katarina's description on the way there, Solaire kneeled out of respect and good manners, "Sir Swain, I have come here to put my mind at ease about very important matters."

"Ah yes, I think I know who you are." The man, Swain, replied as he stood up and walked to the still kneeling knight, "Solaire of Astora. Your little adventures have reached my spies and their ears. Battling an undead dragon to help Demacians won't earn you any favor, but helping one of our own in a battle against deadly creatures does intrigue me with where your loyalty lies."

"My loyalty is for those who gave kindness and strength to a fool like me." was the knight's heartfelt response.

Swain examined him more, "This manner of speech of yours is truly… unique… for a knight of your barely seen caliber." He tried to make sure he wasn't dealing with a phony, "Your way of speech could be a distraction to your motives. Who is to say you didn't aid the heiress of one of our most respected families for your convenience?"

Poppy snapped, "Are you insane?! How could you-"

"No, he's not wrong to doubt me." Solaire started, steel kneeling, "Many enemies I've faced would have taken the side that would benefit them best, and a leader is someone who wouldn't disregard such a fact in the face of any stranger, be them truly kind or snakes hidden under a man's skin."

Swain smiled coldly, "It seems you can be smart, dear knight. Allow me to ask then, what are the matters that make you worry over this nation?"

Looking up yet not standing up, Solaire spoke, "I fear it's terrible news, Sir Swain. Lands from your neighbors and your nation have already been infested by beasts and forces of great darkness. Once, to attempt to keep them under control, many great sacrifices and endless conflict was needed. But now, they seem to seek conflict in this world, to create a desolate wasteland and change the life of this very world into a shadow of the past."

Swain stared at him calmly, "Beasts you have slayed and that my forces have been forced to deal with. Enemies that have cost us some of our best, and that only our very best seem to be able to, at the very least, survive encountering. And you know them…"

"Indeedly so."

Swain frowned, "Then how can I be certain you didn't bring them here?"

Solaire was about to reply but heard a gasp behind him. Turning his head back sharply, he watched in horror how a massive halberd was hovering inches over Poppy's neck, the female Yordle face down. The one keeping her down was a massive man in armor with short brown hair spiked up, and a seriously vicious smile on his face that spoke of how he enjoyed giving people a bad time.

A grunt came from Rumble, as he was held up by his neck by someone else. This one was a narcissist, Solaire knew at first glance. With a thin, long noodle mustache over his lips, spiked up hair, and the most stylish dual axes on his hips, with one being twirled in his free hand, he looked ridiculous. But, the way he stood up, grinned confidently, and masterfully spun his axe in his hand said he had skills.

And, sadly for the jovial knight, Katarina and Talon didn't try to help him, they just watched it all. Kindred, too, observed in interest and did nothing, invisible as they were, they had no need to intervene. Both could see that he would not die here. However, Katarina took her time to reply, "Are you sure, Swain? He may be a shining example of how corny Demacians can be, but he knows about these monsters."

"That is why we need him alive." Swain answered while Solaire stood up yet didn't bring out his sword in fear of his Yordle friends' lives.

The lamb was engrossed in this development, "His fate keeps waving, Wolf. This man is truly a large source of entertainment."

The wolf growled, "But we shouldn't let them take him, he's our mark."

Looking at Swain, Solaire spoke, "What would you need to trust me?"

"What?!" everyone in the room asked in shock.

He repeated himself, "What do you need to trust me? I can witness firsthand that you are a leader who can't afford himself to deal with the possibility of a dagger ready to claim your back. Should there be a task to make sure my friends and I don't need to draw our weapons against you, I shall take it."

Rumble snapped, "What're you doing?! They're Noxians! They'd have you kill a Demacian general or something worse!"

"Silence. Let me consider your words." Swain clearly gave the orders, and he seemed to contemplate what Solaire had said.

"You can't be- You're serious…" the halberd holding man said.

Curling his fingers together in his clasped hands with a calculating expression, the raven-like man looked at Solaire silently. The seconds dragged on as he stared him down, seemingly to discern the Sun Knight's true motivations. "There is a beast that we have lost several platoons to. A great, black dragon." He spoke finally, his expression one of cold contemplation.

"Kalameet…" Solaire said quietly, one hand clenching tightly.

Seeing the reaction made Swain raise his head, "You know this dragon? It is called Kalameet, then?"

"It was spoken of in the ancient tales. A pitch-black dragon, with flames of malefic black might, who was so great that not even the great Knights of Anor Londo could stop it... If it is here, then clearly the legends of the Abysswalker are true. A beast that not even the Four Knights could stop." He got up slowly.

Swain looked him in the eye, "Kill this dragon for my land. Bring proof of your deed and you'll be allowed to travel through all Noxus without harm ever coming to your allies. Darius, Draven, and the two you met shall accompany and aid you to kill this dragon. If you flee, they will be tasked with killing you to make sure you don't shirk your task." He gave a cold nod, the two men indicating themselves with a rough laugh.

Darius looked at Katarina and Talon with a dark smile, "Pleasure to work with the most skilled assassins in a dragon hunt." The larger man said.

Katarina blew her lock out of her face, looking unamused by his words, "Just stay out of the way of my blades."

"What are you all worried about?! You've got Draven on your side! And Draven never loses!" The cocky and egotistical man next to them spun his axes around with a smug laugh.

The knight of the sun bowed his head to the Noxian leader, "I thank you Sir Swain. We will not fail to impress you. And we will return with proof of our victory." Solaire declared, raising up as Poppy and Rumble looked a bit anxious at each other, but they trusted Solaire.

Kindred silently stared at Swain, Lamb seeming to turn a very enraged form to Solaire who looked at her, "We will hunt this one. The witch who guides him through illusions and the abomination he keeps as a pet. They are wretched things."

Solaire laughed to himself, looking at the only invisible member of his party with a wry look, "I fear for the safety of those around me, Dear Lamb and Wolf… Oh my, this shall be quite a quest…" Wolf snapped at the bird, who sensed a fell presence aimed at it, gnashing his teeth as he followed Lamb's trot.

"I will enjoy the hunt when I finally get to wrap my teeth around your filthy neck, you damnable fowl!" Lamb shouldered her bow, rubbing Wolf's head while grabbing Solaire's hand with her other.

The freezing touch of Death herself was a welcome relief from the stress and tension in the throne room, "We will guide you to this Kalameet. The stench of a beast that we have found before will be the easiest mark we can name for you."

Guards took Poppy and Rumble away, though they were nervous with Solaire seeming to talk to air again. Solaire mentally prepared himself for the journey ahead, clenching his hands and momentarily giving a brief but heartfelt prayer for his new friends before promising to himself that he'd save them.

"Let us make haste and prepare to depart as soon as possible, then." Solaire told the warriors that would be accompanying him.

"Don't forget you don't make the rules here, feather-head." Darius growled, "And if you so much as sneeze in a way I don't like, I'll have your head on a wall and your armor in the junkyard."

He was surprised when Solaire stood up without any fear, "Then I shall take it as a test to earn your, no, this country's trust. If that is what it takes to help the innocents who live here to see the sun rise again, I am not afraid to put my life on the line or even lose an arm!"

Draven laughed, "This guy's got guts and a thing for theatrics! Hah, if you want tips on how to talk big and back it up, you should talk to Master Draven here!"

Solaire didn't bat an eye, "I shall take such advice earnestly." He said with no sarcasm, "I am fairly certain you're a man of a strong pride and a strong arm if you're chosen for this task, Sir Draven. I do not plan to disappoint Noxus' best when they've given me this chance."

The mustached man whistled, "Man, it's like you're smart enough to be humble around the Draven!"

"He's not." Talon answered, "He means every word he says. You better never underestimate him, he's the kind of man that can accomplish anything for a cause he believes worthy."

Katarina agreed, "Indeed, now let's get you patched up, Talon. And you, Solaire, be on your best behavior as we will go to my family's abode. If you see my sister, though-"

The knight nodded, "I shall keep my words and eyes to my own self."

"I was going to say, don't trust her even if it's for your life." The redhead answered dryly.

"She means it." Talon added as they made their way to her house.

"Such harsh words for your sibling…" Solaire commented but hummed in thought afterwards, "Is she as bad as you say or perhaps she's a growing maiden in need of a kind smile?"

"Hah!" all four Noxians exclaimed as one.

"I shall take that answer as a no." Solaire replied slightly dumbfounded.

X-X-X-X-X

Soon the group arrived at a large and dark mansion that wouldn't be out of place as one of Gwyn's summer houses. Large armor sets decorated the halls at the sides of large red carpets, and the place was so big one could hear the echo of the knights' boots and the lamb's hooves. However, the red-haired assassin and her partner didn't make a sound as if to show off their skills in stealth.

Katarina was quick to get Talon to a room to heal him while Darius and Draven watched over their target. The jovial knight didn't mind it. He had been through worse and managed to keep a smile. A fool to others, he was someone who didn't give up hope easy. And yet, he couldn't shake a feeling of uneasiness as if he was being watched by a predator ready to sink its fangs on his neck.

So, he was relieved when Draven decided to talk, "I believe you were saying something about a strong arm of yours truly."

Solaire chuckled, "I believe you are a strong warrior, Sir Draven. Despite your boasting, there is no way to fool me when it comes to seeing someone strong in spirit and body."

Grinning widely at the praise, Draven enjoyed his own voice, "I'll say, it's rare to see someone so willing to admire the strength of others! You're a fine knight, Solaire. A fine knight indeed to be so humble!"

The narcissist was of course talking of how great he felt at seeing someone think of themselves as lesser than him, but Solaire was too nice a guy to care – or maybe he didn't notice -, "I believe it is not just one's might alone that allows them to change the world, but their spirit."

Darius was intrigued, "Spirit, huh?"

"If your dream were close to you, to the point you could hold it, what would you give for it?" Solaire said slightly sad, though he didn't let that weigh him down, "What would a man with a spirit worthy of having their own sun need to do? These questions have plagued my sleep countless nights."

Darius nodded, "A man has to be worthy to do what he must, to do what is right. My axe serves to make sure this country is ruled by the right man."

"Not an easy task, I assume." Solaire commented.

Darius grinned, "Better that way, I don't want it to be easy or I'd get sloppy."

The knight of sunlight chuckled, "Hah hah hah! Well-spoken, if bluntly!"

Kindred watched this with interest, "It's amazing… First, they were acting like you, Wolf, ready to sink their fangs into his neck. Now they feel at ease with each other, like comrades in battle."

Her partner grinned, "I wonder if they'd die for him or him for them… You were right, he is fun prey."

As the axe-wielding brothers enjoyed the knight's company, someone else introduced herself, "My, my, what have we here?" a serpentine voice asked behind the knight.

He turned to face a creature that was both terrifying and alluringly beautiful. It was a lamia like he had heard in legends. The lower body was a snake's tail while the upper part was a woman's torso clad in a gold bra. Her heart-shaped face was framed by a cobra's hood, and her flawless human skin contrasted with the green scales around her head and on her tail. She even had snake eyes that stared into him, while a slight sway on her hips would've made any man stare at her body slithering to them. The words femme fatale echoed in the knight's head, he knew of such deadly and beautiful women ready to achieve their goals.

Instead of showing fear, he showed his true self, "Allow me to introduce myself, milady." His words shocked the knights, Kindred, and the lamia as he bowed his head deeply, "I am Solaire of Astora."

She stood there, frozen, "That wasn't… the reaction I expected…"

He stood straight and looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean, milady? I have no recollection of who you are, if you're an ally or a foe. Although I do believe that if you talk to me I should at least be polite enough to introduce myself. After all, I'd shame my title of knight if I didn't try to be civilized."

"Is he for real?" Draven asked his brother.

"He is… Talon was right…" Darius felt his jaw slacken.

The lamia examined him, '_He looks like a fool. Well, every fool has a weakness, and the fact he did not find me revolting means he's a weirdo into monster girls. Time to see if I still got the tricks._' She smiled and slithered close to the knight, "Then allow me to introduce myself, I am Cassiopeia, once a lady as you say, but now cursed into this body."

"I see, I am sorry to hear such fate fell on you…" he said genuinely sad and concerned, surprising her once again at how truthfully kind he was to her.

"Yes, but it is what I deserved after fooling a man to serve my country…" she slithered around him, making a circle to surround the knight as she leaned closer to his side, "Is it a surprise for you? This body is fitting due to how malicious I was. Does that make you feel disgusted?"

She wanted him to fluster, blurt something out, to feel sorry for thinking what she was putting in his head and beg for forgiveness afterwards… "Disgusted, I am. By the fact you were forced to be something you're not to help your people. A maiden like yourself, even one who fooled others, should be true to her own self." She did not expect him to be so passionate with that answer.

Cassiopeia was at a loss, '_Is he serious?! What…? How…? Wait, I can still turn this around._'

Lamb was immersed, "He thinks so highly of others… is he truly so naïve, or is he too kind?"

The lamia grinned and approached the knight more, "Such kind words for a stranger. Are you willing to put me on a pedestal? Do you find this horrid form attractive?"

Solaire took off his helmet, and heat invaded Cassiopeia's cheeks at his beaming smile, "I have heard stories of women who were forced to take the forms of monsters not by their choice. Your tale reminds me of them, so I choose to do my best in order to see the beautiful maiden that needs a helping hand instead of the monster others think she is."

Everything after that went too fast!

Cassiopeia was blown back with a massive blush, clutching her chest with one hand before leaning against a wall with her forehead pressed on it, her madly beating heart pounding against her palm, '_W-What did he do to me?! How did he do it?! Why is he so handsome?!_' her mind raced with a million thoughts, but she knew that she was utterly beaten, '_I can't harm this man at all… That heart of his is too pure for me to break! I lost the instant he met me because he's that much of a nice guy… Solaire of Astora, you… you stole my heart!_'

Darius and Draven gaped while the unmasked Solaire looked worried as he hurried over to help the snake woman, "Oh dear, I hope I didn't offend you. If I did, let me apologize profoundly, milady."

The two Noxian males felt tempted to bow to the knight of the sun and call him master. And it was that scene that Katarina arrived to witness, "What just happened here?" she asked her sister, who was – for the first time in her life – blushing and smiling like a young girl as she talked to a male.

"No, you just caught me by surprise with your kind words, Sir Solaire. Now, I believe I talked too much about myself. I wouldn't mind getting to know you." She stared at him, her pupils turning into hearts.

He chuckled, "Hah hah hah, I feel fortune's smiling on me for letting me see how kind you can be."

Katarina's jaw hit the floor, "I…" she took a moment to regain her composure, "It is as if everything I knew was wrong… Who in blazes is this guy?"

The redhead, the brothers, the deadly spirits, and the slowly recovering assassin saw a scene they'd never think they'd witness as they prepared. Cassiopeia clung to a man's arm happily while Solaire kept his warm smile all the way as he told her some of his stories. The snake woman's eyes were practically beating hearts as she guided him to the dining room, ate beside him, and tried to be as close to him as possible.

"And you stood by this warrior's side to the end?" she asked, immersed in his current story as the group ate an entire boar between themselves.

Solaire nodded, "As mighty as the gargoyles were, we managed to defeat them with some ease. It was a small miscalculation that cornered us. I was able to use my shield to protect my friend enough for him to heal and deliver the finishing blow from behind me by throwing his sword at the beast's head. I was so amazed that I clapped and laughed quite foolishly in my surprise. Though despite the randomness of my reaction, he didn't take long to join in merry laughter before we parted ways."

"That's nothing!" Draven chortled, "Draven once nailed an escaping prisoner with his back turned to the lucky victim, without even looking at him!"

His boasting fell on deaf ears, as Cassiopeia was trying to refill Solaire's mug with wine, "Have some more, Sir Solaire. A man as skilled and bold as you should enjoy himself."

"Please, you're flattering me more than I deserve." He told her with his warm smile, making her heart feel like it jumped to soar in the skies.

Darius gave his brother a massive grin, "So, you were saying?"

Draven grumbled, eyes narrowed, "Draven sees competition, and Draven accepts the challenge."

Katarina sighed, "Just remember that once dinner is over we need to sleep. We shall depart at dawn to look for the dragon and bring it down."

"And take its head as a fine trophy." Darius agreed.

Katarina turned to the blond knight, "What say you, Solaire? You know the beast well. Care to tell us of its weaknesses and strengths?"

Solaire put down his mug of wine and nodded, "Dragons from my world aren't easy to deal with. A scale of theirs can take any arrow without a scratch."

Lamb, who had been watching Wolf devour the roasted boar's head, was intrigued, "I'm listening intently, knight."

"I assure you, I don't doubt your skills with the bow, but they are capable of taking strikes with ease. Lord Gwyn, a king and venerated warrior, was the man to give his firstborn son and the knights that followed him like I the gift of lightning. With this power, he and many brave warriors were able to destroy the scales of the immortal dragons and find an opening."

Katarina held her chin in thought, "So that's a plan for us. Your lightning should help us break this beast's scale armor and let us deal the killing bow."

"If it is needed, stand behind my shield." Solaire exclaimed, "Don't be rash and don't be ashamed if you need to. My shield was made to withstand the fire and claws of these immortal dragons by the very Lord of Sunlight's blessing so his knights could protect those who bask in the sun's radiance."

"What's there to worry about when Draven's got you covered?" the mustached man boasted.

Solaire let out a genuinely humored chuckle, "I sincerely wish I had half that confidence."

Darius groaned, "You shouldn't, trust me."

"Indeed." The others agreed in unison.

Solaire smiled, "Boasting or not, I can recognize a warrior when I see one. I'm fairly certain you are capable in the field of battle, and even managed to witness to state such words without fear. The issue I have is that…" he sighed, his smile faltering, "…after this joyous feast with you, I could never bare the idea of seeing you fall. As comrades in arms, I'd like us to return together and have a truly jubilant celebration."

Once again, the heartfelt honesty, sincere smile, and genuine friendliness earned him not only the trust of the warriors with him, but even their respect. Katarina couldn't believe a man like him could be such a fool with his heart on his sleeve, but the way he stuck to his guns despite everything made it impossible for her to hate him. Darius could also see a real warrior when he saw one, and Solaire was a man among men if he could say such things without fear. Draven himself smiled, liking the guy's style and envying him slightly for it. Both Lamb and Wolf stared at him confused, suddenly the idea of hunting him seemed… unpleasant.

Cassiopeia, on the other hand, was even more enraptured, "Worry not, Sir Solaire, I shall accompany you to make sure your return is truly delightful!" she declared with a hand on her chest and a very intense gaze as she stared deeply into his eyes.

He smiled, scratching his cheek awkwardly with a finger, "I never thought I'd hear a lady say such things, but I could never say no to such an act of kindness. I thank you greatly, Lady Cassiopeia. I shall do my best to not let your kindness be wasted."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Sir Solaire." Inwardly, the snake woman was giddy like a little girl.

X-X-X-X-X

"I hope you can forgive any delay on my return." Solaire, ever the good friend, didn't part Noxus without seeing his Yordle friends.

"Eh, food's not that awful, and at least our beds don't have fleas like most of these guys." Rumble didn't hide his smirk around the soldiers that had been watching over him.

"Worry not, at least that old crow can be civilized if the situation calls for it." Poppy tried to ease the knight's worries, though she looked down when adding, "Do hurry, please. I'd be happier seeing you once again sooner than later."

Chuckling good-naturedly, the featherhead nodded, "My word is something I dare not break. After all, we have to find the hero worthy of that hammer of yours."

"Thank you..." she hated how easy he made her feel giddy.

Cassiopeia noted that, "Sir Solaire, it's about time we leave. Don't waste your time with your little friends."

"I fear she is right. I'll be back swiftly, my dear friends." He said, and the word friend stung Poppy a tiny bit.

**X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Do not lie, ladies and gentlemen, Solaire's got the Jonathan Joestar golden heart which could make any man and woman - regardless of how twisted - have their heart stolen. Sadly for Cassiopeia, she is not immune to the Solaire charm.


End file.
